Nightmares
by xEmoxAxelx
Summary: oneshot ZexVex rated M for some yaoi just to be safe Zexion has a terrifying nightmare...Will Vexen help him take his mind off or it?


Zexion hesitated by the door. _"This was a bad idea,"_ he thought to himself. _"Who else should I go to though? And I have to check."_ He took a deep breath and raised a shakey hand to gently knock on the door.

"Hello?" Vexen called from behind the door. "If it's you Marluxia go away. I'm too tired to put up with you right now."

_"Did I bother him? I knew it. I bothered him...maybe I should just leave." Z_exion heard a small squeak as the door opened a bit. He could see a green eye peering at him from behind the door, it widened.

"Oh! It's you Zexion, I thought you were Marluxia. What's the matter?" Zexion's eyes fell to the floor.

"C-c-can...I...come in?" He almost whispered. "I need to talk...to you." Vexen opened the door and leaned against the frame. He had on his organization coat, but his hair was pulled to the side in a ponytail, and his gloves were missing. He motioned for Zexion to come in with one of his pale hands, closed the door with a loud slam, and guided the young boy to his bed. Zexion backed up against the headboard and brought his knees to his chest. Vexen sat opposite from him at the foot of the bed.

"I'm sorry to bother you like this." He whispered, shaking his head a little letting his blue hair cover up most of his pale face.

"Zexion," Vexen sighed reaching toward the boy, "If it's you...it's not a bother." He gently brushed the boy's hair out of his eyes. "Now, what's the matter." Zexion bit his lip. Vexen sighed again and scooted up next to him. The older man wrapped his arm around the youngers shoulders, and gave him a tight squeeze. "Did you just want my attention? I mean I have been pretty busy latelywhat with the expirements and such." He chuckled a bit. "That's kind of childish don't you think?" Zexion blushed a deep crimison.

"NO! That's not why I'm here! And I am not a child!" He yelled. He hated when people called him short or child like.

"Ok...Ok!" Vexen said putting his hands up in defeat. "Are you going to tell why you're here then?" He bit his lip again and placed his forehead on his knees.

"I had a nightmare. It was terrifying, and I-I-..." Zexion could hear his voice breaking. He had waken up from his nightmare in a cold sweat and tears. It had felt so real, that he had to make sure that it wasn't. He had to make sure Vexen was...alive. Vexen pulled the little blue haired boy into his lap and hugged him tightly. Zexion wrapped his arms around Vexen's neck tightly and quietly sobbed into his shoulder.

"Can you tell me about it? Maybe I can understand why it was so freightening." The boy nodded his head slowly.

"You and I were on a mission together and w-w-we were attacked by heartless. Not the regular ones, but giant ones that were so powerful t-t-that..." He pulled away for a moment and took the older man's face in his hands, stroking his cheeks gently, looking into his soulful green eyes.

"What happened?"

"One came up from behind and..." he struggled with the words, "it killed you. I had to sit there and watch you fade into the darkness."

"I'm sorry, but it was a dream. I'm right here...and I'm not going anywhere." He placed Zexion right beside him so they could both lay down, he still held him close. Even closer if possible. He gently placed a kiss on Zexion's forehead and wiped away the tears.

"D-d-do you know what the worst part was?" Vexen shook his head. "I thought not...you've been so busy you probably haven't noticed." Zexion said trying to pull away a bit. Vexen wouldn't have it though, he flipped over pinning the boy to the bed. Not realizing that his action caused Zexion to turn crimson.

"What was the worst part?"

"That...I had to sit there and fade into the darkness. Calling out Marluxia's name. I was so angry and upset... that I killed myself. " Tears started to pool again.

"Zexion...I don't understand what you're saying. Why would you kill yourself over me?" Vexen said searching the younger boys eyes.

"Vexen," he said quietly, "I know i don't have a heart but, I love you." Zexion struggled a little to remove the older man't hands from his wrists. When he finally got free, he grabbed Vexen's face and pulled it close. "The reason why I'm here tonight is because I needed to know that you were here...that you hadn't left... that you had...existed." with that final word their mouths connected feverishly. They were both fighting for domnance, the younger gave in soon though. Zexion pulled the man closer wanting more contact, anything to remind him that Vexen was here...and alive. Vexen's hands were cold to the touch but, felt so good.

Vexen quickly unzipped Zexion's coat revealing the boy's very pale chest. He soon moved from the boy's mouth to his neck, bitting gently as he contiued down. Zexion moaned when Vexen bit one of his nipples. The older man contiued down Zexion's chest toward his pants.

"Vexen!" His breath hitched in his throat. "Please! What are you doing?"

"What do you think? I'm taking your mind off the nightmare." He said with a cat like grin.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it! I wish i could write more at the end but, i'll leave the rest to ur imagination*cues rainbows*

Thanx to all of you who read this

READ AND REVIEW PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

it makes me a very happy kitty ^o_o^


End file.
